


Shared Vows

by NarutoDays (DAYS8)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Life, Married Sex, NaruHina 2020, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAYS8/pseuds/NarutoDays
Summary: 1. Work At Home (E) - Naruto accidentally falls asleep in his home office.  Hinata takes him to bed.2. Finally Home (T) - Prompt: "please...just kiss me..."3. Matcha (T) - Naruto calls Hiashi "father" for the first time.  For NaruHina2020 January Prompts: Firsts / Toward the Future, VisionA series of one-shots concerning the highs, lows, and in-betweens of their romance, not in any chronological order.To be updated sporadically.





	1. Work at Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto accidentally falls asleep in his home office. Hinata takes him to bed.
> 
> Please enjoy the NaruHina smut x)

He stares at his computer, at the open report detailing the damages and the expenses of the Otsutsuki attack.  Though the fight was generally contained to the stadium, reconstruction has still been ridiculously expensive. He leans back in his chair, rolling the knots out of his shoulders.

He stares at the ceiling.

The stadium was rebuilt only a little over ten years prior.  That, too, had been expensive, considering that the materials need to be able to withstand powerful ninjutsu.  It got destroyed anyway. Even this new one coming up _could possibly_ get destroyed again in the future.

He sighs.

He can count on donations from Kaminarimon Enterprises, but the rest…

He sighs again.  He can’t think.  The ideas aren’t coming to him.  He wonders if he would be more productive at the Tower, but he’s been trying to come home earlier, even if that means bringing the work home.

Maybe if he moves to the sofa…

A small voice at the back of his mind tells him that he shouldn’t.  But if he moves to the sofa, it’ll be more comfortable, and he’ll be able to think more clearly.

If he just closes his eyes for a moment to think…

Maybe if he later talks to Kakashi-sensei...

 

“Anata…”  

He feels a slight pressure on his chest.  Soft skin brushes against his lips.

“Let’s go to the bed.”  Hinata’s quiet voice whispers above him.

“Mm,” he murmurs, trying to get his bearings.  

A smidgen of clarity tells him that he still has work to do, and he gets up to standing slowly, stretching his arms.  

“If you’re going to sleep, you should come to bed,” she softly chides, but there’s no anger behind the words.  Only warming concern.  She pulls on his forearm toward the hallway, and he sleepily lets her lead him out, his work happily forgotten.

He tries to open his eyes at least to get up the stairs.

Hinata wraps an arm around his waist, helping him climb the steps.  

He yawns, the air finally circulating conscious thought into his brain.  He still has work to do, but now he’s at the top of the stairs, passing the kids’ rooms, and it’s an awful long way back down to his office.

He lets Hinata pull him into their room, where he collapses onto the blankets.  He thinks to look at the bedside clock for the time as he feels Hinata climb in to join him.  “It’s 4:25,” he voices in surprise, his throat scratching in thick protest.  He turns to look at his wife, who just nods with a sad smile.

She tucks herself into his side, his arm fitting right in the crook of her neck and shoulder.  “I accidentally fell asleep, too,” she simply explains.

“You shouldn’t wait up for me.”  He frowns.  This is exactly why he stopped bringing work home in the first place.  She always felt like she needed to stay up with him.

“I...wasn’t really.  I fell asleep, didn’t I?”

She’s a sly one.  He decides to drop the matter for now.  Hinata will probably want to wake up again in just an hour to make him breakfast and lunch...Another thing she insists on doing when he comes home for the night.  “Thanks for bringing me to bed.”

“It’s nice to have you here,” she replies quietly.

He smiles, letting out a contented breath.  He focuses in on the weight of her arm across his stomach, the warmth of her curves at his side.

She cuddles against him, gripping him tightly.  She shifts, lifting her chin, and he turns his head to meet her lips.

He kisses her a few times, each one delightfully soft, until she rests her head against his shoulder once more.  

She squeezes him closely and draws her legs over his, the cushion of her thighs noticeable against his own.  She relaxes into him and stills, her breath evening.

He’s stiff.  It hasn’t even been five minutes in bed, and he’s reacting to her touch.  Yet another reason he shouldn’t be at home if he has work to do.  And Hinata will wake up in an hour, whether he wants her to or not, so he should try to calm down.  He lifts his head a bit, hoping for just another kiss, wondering if she’s awake.

She feels him move and responds, her lips meeting his.

It’s been about five days since they last did it.  A hot one in the shower after the kids went to sleep.  Shower sex never lasts long enough, though.  When was the last time they did it in bed?  Way over a week ago, right?  Gah, he wants it, wants her, so bad.

He licks her lips, then her tongue as her mouth parts.  

She returns his affection equally, turning him on even more.

He rolls onto his side, the breadth of his body overtaking hers as he embraces her.  

“Naruto-kun,” she breathes, feeling his erection at her pelvis.  

“Sorry, you just feel so good,” he mumbles, guilt rising when he remembers the time.

She hums a quiet disagreement and kisses him.

The guilt quickly melts away with her breath on his lips.  He presses against her until she’s on her back and her breast fills his hand.  He squeezes her body, his intentions now on foreplay.

She gasps and moans into his kisses, unknowingly trying at his patience.

He reaches into her pyjama pants, his fingers pressing at her damp panties.  The humid softness there is more than he was expecting, making him wonder if she “prepared” herself beforehand.  

“Naruto-kun, are you sure?”

“Yeah, look at what you’re doing to me.”  He rocks his member against her.  The real question here is: is she sure?  But he wants it too much to ask.

“But the time…” she murmurs.

He leans back, guilt surfacing once more.  

However, unexpectedly, she starts taking off her pyjamas.  

He watches her remove her top for a moment before he kicks himself into motion, pulling his own clothes off as quickly as he can.  

“It can be a fast one,” she whispers.  

He nods.  He’ll take it, fast, slow, whatever she wants.  He positions himself over her, and presses his dick at her warm core.  He whimpers as soon as the head slides in.

Her strained breaths urge him forward into her snug hold, but he doesn’t wait to fully sheathe himself within her before he starts thrusting.  Her puffy walls hug around him as he lodges himself a little deeper each time.  She steadily envelopes him in her heat until he’s buried in her to the hilt.

“Ahhh..Hinata…” he breathes.

“Naruto-kun…haa..ah...mm..” she answers.  Her hands grip at his back and bicep as he thrusts into her.  She quickly comes alive beneath him, her plush breasts pressing up into his chest, pebbled nipples sliding on his skin.  She throws her head back, pressing into the pillow, exposing her slender neck and milky collarbones.  Her hips swivel with his stimulated cock piercing her soft, silky entrance.

It turns him on so fucking much.  He shoves himself into her delicious body, and he leans into an aggressive kiss.  His tongue hungrily finds hers, and their frantic breaths are hot on each other’s lips.  He rubs her body, pinching her nipple to a point, squeezing a handful of her breast, hands sliding desperately down her waistline to her hip.  He sucks the pale skin of her neck, relishing her moans at his ear.

“Mm..Naruto-kuuun, ah!..ah!..ah!” she cries softly.  

He drives himself deeply into her as if to tame her squirming body, chasing after the strokes of pleasure.  

“So..hard...ahh...mm...so big...” she breathes.

“Ughhh...nggg...Hinata…”  He pushes into her harder, seeking that angle that sends her over the edge.  

Suddenly, she goes silent, as if her voice is caught in her throat.  

She’s about to climax, and he knows it.  He’s not at all close to finishing, yet she’s already squeezing and clenching around him, covering his rigid length in her cum.

She gasps, her arms slipping off of him until she’s only weakly caressing his back.  “Ahhnn...Naruto…”

He smirks as he dips himself into her drenched folds repeatedly.  She’s so wet and warm.  It feels so good.  He works his speed up and closes his eyes, listening to her muted breaths time with his thrusts.  His mind zeroes in on the pleasure bathing his cock, sliding through soft flesh and slick wetness.

He pushes back to kneeling, gaze dragging down the generous curves of her form to his thick member impaling her smoothly.  Each withdrawal reveals his turgid length shining and sticky with her cum.  He re-enters her warmth eagerly, only to pull out slower than the last, heart shaking at the sight and the accompanying tingles of bliss.

He remembers their last anniversary, months ago.  A night to themselves, a handful of hours of nearly nonstop foreplay and fucking.  He remembers her pretty little mouth sucking his cum-covered dick, her cute tongue licking up the remnants of her climax off his hardened cock and tightened balls.  He had never experienced anything so erotic, had never seen his wife do anything so dirty.

Not for tonight.  

Tonight’s supposed to be a fast one.   

Energy seems to return to her as she draws her legs up to his shoulders, only further enclosing around his lust.

He holds her legs, slamming home, raptly watching her breasts bounce with his impact.  

It’s damn sexy.  Her mouth parts, oh-so-quiet moans spilling out.

He wants to fill that mouth with his cock, make her moan around his swollen member until he’s spilling down her throat.  

Not for tonight, he reminds himself.

He satisfies his memories with thrusting harder, faster, deeper, bending her legs to her torso until she’s folded beneath him.  He swipes his tongue into her mouth, sliding against her own hungry licks.

“Mmm...Naruto!...”  Her face pinches in an expression of pain, but he knows now that it’s quite the opposite.  

He lunges enthusiastically into her velvet clutch and watches her face contort, her jaw dropping open.  

Years ago, she’d never show him this face.  She thought it was too embarrassing.  It used to be “too much.”  Though in their early twenties they had sex quite often in their much more ample time alone, he was more cautious, careful with the positions they took so that it would never be anything close to painful.

He watches her moan, her mouth stretching open, her dark brows furrow, her breath catching.  A fevered blush spreads beautifully across her pale cheeks.

She can take it now.  Him. His less-than-gentle desire and the “embarrassment.”  An expression of agony if taken out of context.  A face of euphoria only he gets to see.  He forces himself into her clenching, cushiony folds, willing her second climax to arrive.  

Her heavy lids barely open, glassy eyes shining through.  “Oh, oh, Naru _to_..”  Her voice is low, a sultry tone he rarely hears.

It nearly sends him over.  

He grinds against her, calming his instincts.  He starts thrusting again.  “Come on, Hina…” he whispers, leaning over to suck her lips.

“Naruto!” she groans as he continuously fills her.  “Oohh..oh…” Her moans quiet, pinching into restrained squeals.  

He watches her orgasm rip through her, more violently than his fucking.  

She arches, convulsing beneath him, her head shaking and stretching back into the pillow.  Her walls grip and conform around his reaching length, massaging and soaking him in her completion.  “Haahh..ughn...ahh…”  Aftershocks roll through her, and she spasms beneath him, her legs falling off his shoulders.  

He’s thrusting nonstop, trying to reach that zenith, not believing that watching that _didn’t_ make him automatically come.  “Hinata,” he groans.  “You’re so sexy, so sexy..”

“Naruto!” she softly cries.  She shivers, unable to catch a break from him, and grasps onto his shoulders tightly.  “Oh, Naruto!”  She breathes hard, and he catches her lips, drinking in her gasps.

He works himself into her as urgently as he can, the bed creaking, her body bouncing with his thrusts.  He needs more, _more_.  He leans back, pulling out, and, as if she already knew, she turns over onto her stomach.

His dick is covered in her cum.  Her entire womanhood is wet, shining along her inner thighs and butt.  "You're so wet, Hina." 

"Mmm..."

He wastes no more time and plunges in once more, the tight slide inviting and just right.  

She raises her ass and pushes back against his fervid thrusts.  The slap of damp, sticky skin and her whimpering breaths fill his hungry mind.  He presses his chest against her slick back, gripping her close for his continuous pounding.

Plush ass bounces against his groin, large breast softly fills his hand, wet tongue twists around his own, and slippery, humid folds suck his cock.  She was made for his sex.  Her body was made for his fondling and pleasure, his discovery and desire, his love and his lust.

“Ahh...Naruto...you..haah...you...feel so... _good_ …”

“Hinata,” he breathes desperately.  “I’m coming...”  Fire races across his skin, igniting his nerves.  Hot ecstasy shoots through him, seizing his breath, locking his body, engorging his swollen dick to extend into her soft, soft, so wet flesh, and he ardently pushes deeper, reaching further until searing rapture swells and floods him, expelling out of him in forceful waves of release.  Groaning, he grinds into her shaking, trembling body, spurting into her soaked core.

She arches beneath his weight, her butt pressing desperately against him for several seconds before clenching and jerking out the last of his cum in elated pulls of her sex.

“Hinata, oh..”  He shutters through her orgasm, all of his energy depositing in her sweet body.

She settles, exhausted, panting into the pillow.

He rests against her for a moment, satisfaction and masculine pride warming him, until he realizes he’s smashing her.  He rolls off of her and tries to see if she’s okay.

The dark strands of her hair cover her face, plastered to the perspiration on her neck and forehead.  Another beautifully messy view of her he’s only gotten to see in the past few years.  She continues to pant softly, but her light eyes open to meet his gaze.  “Naruto-kun,” she calls breathlessly.  “I love you.”

He scooches closer and presses their lips together.  “I love you, Hinata,” he murmurs back.  He draws a few hairs behind her ear for better access and leans in again, mentally noting that she’s too tired to even move to properly kiss him.  He definitely thoroughly made love to her.  He’s pretty close to passing out, too.

She blinks a bit and pushes up to take a look at the clock--a slow and difficult effort by all accounts.  

5:03

He frowns, remembering that it was supposed to be a fast one.  “Sorry, I didn’t let you sleep.”

She hums a disagreement, collapsing back onto the bed.  “I wanted it, too.”

He smiles.

“You felt really good…”  Her eyes lower as if she’s holding a secret.  

He smiles wider.  He snuggles beside her, embracing her to keep her from leaving the bed.  “You came a lot,” he says, bringing her unspoken words into the open.

“Mhmm…”  Her cheek presses into his shoulder.

He hugs her close, wishing time to slow down.   

 

When he wakes again, his arms are empty.  He didn’t even notice that she got up.  He dresses and passes through the hallway.  

The doors are still closed, meaning his children are still asleep.  Meaning, a few extra minutes alone with his wife.

He steps into the kitchen, catching her yawning over a pan of grilling fish on the stove.  The warm smell of rice permeates the air, and the pot sits done.  It’s been well over thirty minutes since she woke up before him.

He wraps an arm around her, kissing her cheek.  “...Thank you…”  Even years later, it’s still hard to accept her generosity.  He used to insist that she just give him a bowl of cereal.

She then, in her Hinata-way, told him to shut up and take it, let her do her job, though not quite in those words.  More like, she said she wanted his appreciation, not his hesitation.

She turns a sweet smile up at him.  “After all the..um..work you did last night, you’ll need your energy.”  The tiniest blush tinges her cheeks.

“Mmm…”  He hums in approval at the delightful memory.  Sex with his wife is amazing.  He used to worry that age would make it worse.  He only got better, more skilled at controlling himself and knowing her body, and in turn, she became more responsive, sexier, more giving.  He engages her in a simple kiss.  “I’ll try to come home earlier again tonight.”  It’s a difficult promise.  One he’s broken on countless occasions.  “I’ll really try.”  He doesn't know why he always follows up with that.  It only makes the promise sound emptier.

She just nods, smiling, somehow still cheerful.  “I know you will.  Thank you for coming home earlier last night.”  She peeks at him as she plates the breakfast.  “And thank you for spending time on me last night,” she says, quieter.

He squeezes her.  “Don’t thank me.  That’s part of my job, too.  I need to take care of my wife.”

They both enjoy the embrace for a second, finding the steady warmth of the other in the morning quiet.

Even if he doesn’t get a lot of time with her anymore, moments like these stay with him.  Certainly their time together in bed will be one he will revisit often over the next several days.  One to hold him over until the next time.

The moment is broken as they both sense the nearing presence of their daughter.  They share a quick kiss and step apart to set the table, readying for the day to begin.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	2. Finally Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss prompt: "please...just kiss me..."  
> Rating: Teen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally putting this little thing on ao3. It's been up on my Tumblr since last summer.
> 
> Please enjoy the NaruHina domestic fluff!

It had been a looooonnng day.  

A long, long, very long day.

Paperwork, committee meetings, barrier team training, community service, interviews, intelligence division report analysis, mission handouts, new housing land permit planning, etc. etc. etc.  

The exhaustion of his clones hit him so hard, he felt like he had lived a whole season in a single day.

He all but dragged himself down the stairs and through the village when Shikamaru kicked him out of the Tower and sent him home.  

He could feel every part of himself sagging toward the ground when he finally reached his house, opened the door, and sighed out, “Tadaima.”

“Okaeri.”

He heard her before he saw her, her soft voice drifting down the hall, her tones wrapping him up in a warm blanket.  He looked up from removing his shoes, his tired gaze falling on the form of his dear wife, truly a sight for sore eyes.

Her gentle, happy smile.  Her calming, pretty eyes.  

Just seeing her was enough motivation to pull him out of the genkan.  

“Boruto and Himawari are…?” he asks.

Hinata nods and whispers, “They’re sleeping.”

He turns his gaze up toward the stairs, as if he somehow has the power to see his cutie pies from where he is.

“I wasn’t sure if you were coming home tonight or not…” Hinata starts apologetically.  “I’ll go and draw a bath for you now.”

Naruto takes her hand, stopping her from heading to the ofuro.  

The shape of her face has always been so pleasant to him.  And she has such nice, smooth, creamy skin.  

“Naruto-kun?” she questions quietly.  “Are you too tired for a bath?”  Concern laces her expression, her lavender gaze searching his own.  “You can go ahead and take a shower now.  I’ll prepare your clothes.”

She makes to lead him out of the hallway, but he doesn’t move.  Instead he draws her closer and slouches down until his cheek rests against her bangs.  He closes his eyes and inhales her soft warmth.

Hinata never wears perfume, but he swears that she has a scent.  Something like feather pillows and fresh water.  She smells like cuddles and daydreams.

“Please, just kiss me…” he breathes out.

He opens his eyes slightly and adjusts to see a small, cute smile playing on her lips.  

She raises her chin and presses a kiss on his own smile.  

He sighs in delight, then leans down for another one.  So soft.

And another one.  So sweet.

And just one more.  So nice.

He lets out another satisfied sigh.

They smile happily at each other for a moment, savoring the feeling of just being together.

“Let’s go?” Hinata asks, with only curiosity and warmth coloring her tone.

“Yeah,” he murmurs in reply, finally following her out of the hallway.

He’s home.  

And it’s so good, so very, very good to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	3. Matcha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NaruHina2020 January Theme prompts: Firsts / Toward the Future, Vision
> 
> Naruto calls Hiashi "father" for the first time.
> 
> Rating: Teen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched the Boruto episode about Hiashi's birthday last night, and it gave me FEELINGS.
> 
> So here's a quick thing.
> 
> Please enjoy the NaruHina :)

To say that he’s stressed out about visiting Hinata’s family would be an overstatement, right?  Because he’s not stressed.  He’s not.  He’s talked with Hanabi and Hiashi enough times by now in preparation for the wedding, so it won’t be anything different this time around.  Even if he kissed her in front of everyone at the wedding, even if he took Hinata home with him, even if he’s kept her all to himself for the past few days, even if he did all of that, today’s visit will be the same as anytime before.  Nothing to be really stressed out about.

It’ll be the same as before.

So he tells himself.

He pulls on his black jacket and zips up his pants.

He turns in time to watch his wife pull on her pink blouse, white skin at her waist disappearing beneath loose-fitting cotton.  He lets his gaze linger and smiles when she pops out.

She blushes a smile back, her nose scrunching up in suppressed embarrassment.

It’s so natural to come nearer, to pull her into a hug, and _squeeze_ her so tightly, that the comfort of her form fluffs up into his brain like puffy clouds beneath his eyelids.

...Nothing’s the same.  Not at all.  Since marrying her, his home and life have changed completely.

No loneliness.  Every single waking moment has been filled with her presence.  Sitting together at _their_ dining table, washing dishes in _their_ kitchen, cuddling on _their_ couch.

Just complete bliss.  Brushing their teeth side-by-side, falling asleep with her tucked close in his arms, waking up with sleepy kisses and snuggles.

He took her from her family, her smile and voice lighting his life in warm colors unknown to him.  And he can only imagine how lonely it must be at the Hyuuga household without her.

He guesses it’s only fair that he shares her today, now that they’ve settled a bit into married life…

He breathes her in.  “Ready to go?”

“Mhm,” she hums, nodding, against his chest.

One more tight squeeze, and he lets her go.

Her satisfied smile warms all the places she left vacant.

 

Hinata unlocks the door of the main entrance.  She slides it open, and she pauses, one foot in the air above the threshold.  “I guess ‘Tadaima’ is not quite right, is it?”  She smiles brightly at him, as if she thought her moment of confusion funny.  Her eyes shine with a warmth that he can only conclude is joy.  Love.

 _Her home is with me now._  It’s relieving to consider that she doesn’t seem sad about that at all.  Rather, she seems just as happy as he is about it.  He hopes she doesn’t miss her family too much.  But after today’s lunch...will she?...

Light steps approach quickly, and bright yellow darts into view.  “Nee-sama!” she yells, her voice several volumes louder and sharper than what he’s been used to hearing for the past few days.

“Hanabi!”  Hinata welcomes her younger sister into a hug.

When they part, he can tell how much Hanabi missed her.  It makes him feel a little bad…

The teen jerks a sudden smile his way.  “Naruto-nii~san,” she sings.

He scrunches a smile at her, wondering at the playfulness in her tone. “Hey, Hanabi.”

“So you finally decided to share my Nee-sama.”

“Uhh…”  That’s exactly what he was thinking earlier.

She laughs, proud of her own teasing, and turns around.  “C’mon, Otou-sama is waiting!”

He follows behind Hinata and Hanabi, letting them have their time to catch up.

Hanabi takes them toward the tea room, and he immediately starts feeling a little more anxious.  Each visit has started or ended with tea ceremony, depending on how their father feels.  Hinata assured him that it’s not anything near formal tea ceremony since it’s just among family.  She even taught him about basic etiquette the first time he did it with them, on how to sit, how to hold the chawan, how to admire the tea.  But it’s still not a tradition he feels comfortable in.   

Hiashi is sitting seiza, and Hinata immediately sits down across from him.  Naruto settles carefully into seiza, too, piling on hopes that his legs won’t fall asleep this time.

“Otou-sama, good afternoon,” Hinata greets.

“Good afternoon, Hinata, Naruto,” he says, and there’s a smile, a small one, but it’s nice.

Naruto realizes her father missed her, too.  “Good afternoon, Hiashi-san-”

“Otou-san.”

Naruto blinks, wondering if he understood Hiashi’s correction.

“You and Hinata are married now, you are a part of our family,” he explains.  “You may call me ‘Otou-san.’”

...It’s like the first time he came home from a quick trip to the Tower, and Hinata welcomed him back with, “Okaerinasai.”  He just stood there in the genkan, unable to move his feet at all, unable to _think_ at all, until her happy smile dropped into concern.

He doesn’t know how long he sits there in stupefied silence, but he eventually realizes that Hiashi is staring at him, waiting.

“Otou-san.  Good afternoon.”

He nods slightly, apparently satisfied, then turns away to face his tools.  They watch silently as he scoops matcha powder, then reaches out to pour the water into the chawan.

“Your wedding had such great timing!” Hanabi gushes, breaking the silence.  “The sakura were in full bloom!”

“Yes, we were so lucky to have such wonderful weather,” Hinata agrees.

Hiashi’s low voice comes over the light sound of the whisk against the sides of the chawan.  “It was a beautiful wedding.”

Hinata smiles.  “Thank you, Otou-sama.”

“And a beautiful couple!” Hanabi gleefully adds.

“Hanabi!” Hinata quietly scolds, but he can clearly _hear_ the blush on her cheeks.

He knows he himself is too red to even talk, his nerves still shot with something akin to amazement or appreciation, perhaps somewhere in-between.

To sort through the emotion shining within his veins will take his time and attention, a task best saved for later.  

Not while they’re passing around the tea, taking smooth, bitter sips from the chawan together, and he realizes, he’s a part of this “casual” family ritual, too.  

Not while he’s struggling to stand, and Hinata helps him onto his tingling numb legs, and Hanabi laughs that he’ll have plenty of chances to get used to seiza, and Hiashi...his father...nods in amused agreement, too.

Not while they’re eating lunch together, and he recognizes that the dishes are plated and flavored the same way Hinata cooks for him.

He starts thinking about it much later when they’re leaving, and Hanabi tells him to not keep Hinata all to himself.

“We’ll be back soon,” he promises with a laugh, and it’s not a lie.

Hinata is “his,” just as he is “hers,” and he finds out that this sense of belonging to another extends beyond just themselves.

They visit often.

Her family home becomes his family home, a place where he finds himself welcomed and taken care of.

Hanabi becomes his sister, teasing him and stealing away his son whenever possible to play.

Hiashi becomes his father, teaching him all sorts of customs and manners, including formal tea ceremony, that suddenly become relevant in his Hokage duties.

He thinks about it often, that though he has always been Uzumaki, half of his heart is now Hyuuga.  He never “took” Hinata from her family.

Hinata took him.

 

* * *

 

His home is with her now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)  
> How long did it take Naruto to become comfortable with preparing and sharing tea in the traditional way with his father-in-law? How often do they just sit together late at night to talk about Boruto and drink tea together? I was so touched <3333
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
